


Негодная невеста

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, dragon - Freeform, dragon!Chris, magic beast, sex with dragon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Переодевание в девчонку и так не входит в планы любого парня, а то, что переодетого тебя собираются пожертвовать дракону, не может присниться и в страшном сне. Но для Тома эта жертва оказалась неожиданным и очень золотым приобретением





	Негодная невеста

**Author's Note:**

> Это порно-сказка про "самую красивую девушку села" Тома Хиддлстона и золотистого дракона Криса Хэмсворта. Отсюда и предупреждение о зоофилии, берегитесь!))

\- Простите?  
Том смотрел на собравшихся в комнате старейшин, пытаясь найти в их глазах или лицах намек на то, что он услышал просто глупую шутку. Но мужчины были строги и суровы, и смотрели на него с непоколебимой серьезностью.  
\- То есть, вы не пошутили?  
\- Нет, Том, - наконец изрек городской голова. - Мы долго думали и пришли к единственному решению.  
\- Это глупое решение, - возразил Том. - Хотя бы потому, что ему всегда отдавали только девушек.  
\- Красивых девушек, - напомнил мейстер Джим. - А сейчас, как ты знаешь, у нас их просто не осталось. И отдавать дракону кого-нибудь, похожего на Дэйзи Листер, будет нашей огромной ошибкой. Настолько огромной, что он разрушит город до основания. И, знаешь, что?  
Том насторожился.  
\- Я его в этом пойму.  
Комнату наполнил звук одновременного вдоха десятка мужчин, и Том тоже вздохнул.  
Это было правдой. За последние двести лет, что дракон получал себе городских красавиц, вся красота из жительниц города ушла. Они-то не горевали, пусть и дурнушками, но оставались живыми, выходили замуж и рожали таких же некрасивых детей. Самому Тому, хоть и настала пора искать себе жену, выбрать было не из кого. И не очень хотелось, следовало признать. Приказ мейстера отправиться с драконом был едва ли не лучшим выходом из этой ситуации. Но с другой стороны, Том боялся и злился из-за этого. Здесь никто не был дураком, и понять, зачем дракону нужны девушки, мог каждый. А Том не хотел, чтобы его пользовали таким вот способом.  
\- Я не согласен, - сказал он наконец. - Вы не имеете права.  
\- Имеем, - вздохнул мейстер и отечески похлопал его по плечу. - И мы уже приняли решение. Его не оспорить, сынок. Готовься.  
Дальнейшие возражения Тома были прерваны появлением стражников. На его удивленный взгляд мейстер пояснил:  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что мы позволим тебе сбежать? Твоя судьба решена, а зная твой нрав, мы не станем рисковать. Поэтому отправляйся домой и готовься.  
Том проглотил невысказанный протест, хоть и от души саданул кулаком по столу. Никто из старейшин не дрогнул. Они уже все придумали, обосновали и приняли решение, а то, что будет отдуваться Том, их не волновало.  
"Ну, ладно", думал он, пока шел домой в окружении стражи. Двое солдат шли впереди, двое - позади, и шансов выбраться из их окружения не было. С другой стороны это тоже было хорошо. Никто из девушек на выданье, которые уже второй год провожали влажными взглядами главного красавчика городка, видя его под охраной, не рисковали подходить. Впервые за долгое время Том дошел до дома за считанные минуты, хотя раньше путь мог занимать часы - если приходилось скрываться от самых рьяных поклонниц.  
Та самая Дейзи Листер, о которой недавно шла речь, увидела его и помахала, но потом заметила стражу и предпочла отвернуться. Том облегченно выдохнул. Во всем можно было найти свои положительные стороны, и он предпочитал поступать именно так. Не грустить же, в самом деле? Том и не из таких ситуаций выбирался. В конце концов, когда дракон увидит под его юбкой совсем не то, что рассчитывал, он точно ему ничего не сделает. Ну, возможно, захочет убить, так Том тоже не дурак, он выкрутится. Определенно, он выкрутится!  
Настроение несказанно улучшилось, и Том, едва ли не подпрыгивая, поспешил домой - он уже был виден. Стража, что неудивительно, последовала за ним, расположилась в доме как... как дома, и ни на мгновение они не оставляли Тома одного. Ну и ладно. Он демонстративно развернул сверток, данный ему мейстером, вынул платье, в котором должен был обманывать дракона, и начал раздеваться. Солдат, что тоже не удивляло, не отвернулся, а с нескрываемым отвращением смотрел, как Том переодевается, превращаясь в весьма симпатичную девушку. Одевшись, набросив на лицо тонкое покрывало, Том осмотрел себя в зеркало. В одном старейшины были правы. Даже переодетый в платье Том был гораздо красивее всех девушек своего города. Дракон вполне мог клюнуть.  
Над городом раздался гул сотни колоколов. Звонили с колоколен каждой церкви, что случалось только с объявлением войны или перед прилетом дракона. И второе случалось, к счастью или нет, гораздо чаще.  
\- Пора! - скомандовал сержант, Том посмотрел на себя в последний раз, вздохнул и вышел из дома.  
Весь город собрался на крепостных стенах, смотря только в одну сторону - на восток, откуда приближалась темная точка. С каждым мигом она становилась все больше, напоминала грозовую тучу, но все, кому было больше двадцати лет, знали - это крылья дракона закрывают солнце. Он всегда приземлялся на холме у Восточной башни, наклонив голову, смотрел, как выводят к нему первую городскую красавицу, а потом забрасывал ее себе на спину и улетал. Девушек с тех пор никто не видел, но и горевать по ним долго не желали. Что стоила одна жизнь взамен двадцати спокойных и сытных лет? Люди делали свой выбор.  
Но сам выбор никто никогда не спрашивал, как не спросили в этот раз Тома. Стражники вывели его из ворот, мейстер Джим перекрестил и пошел следом. Отдавать дракону девушек было его обязанностью.  
Он поставил Тома, закутанного в покрывало, перед мордой дракона и поклонился.  
\- Вот, покровитель, наш дар тебе. Самая красивая девушка нашего города.  
Дракон неожиданно выпустил из ноздрей струю пара, покачал мордой, а Том готов был поклясться - чудище почему-то засомневалось в словах мейстера. Видно, показалось так не ему одному, потому что Джим откинул с его лица покрывало, показывая дракону добычу во всей красе. Дракон выгнул длинную шею, посмотрел на Тома левым глазом, потом правым, прищурился и, наконец, кивнул. Мейстер громко выдохнул от облегчения, а вот Тому стало невесело. Конечно, длинные светлые кудряшки и огромные глаза были не по-мужски красивы, но все остальное в нем точно выдавало мужчину, пусть и очень молодого. Последний шанс избежать позора пропал. Оставалось надеяться, что дракон поймет свою ошибку после, а там уж Том придумает, как сбежать.  
Дракон снова вздохнул, выпуская завитушки пара из ноздрей, подставил крыло, чтобы новоявленная невеста забралась ему на спину.  
\- Иди, - зашипел в спину мейстер, и Том, обиженно поджав губы, забрался на покрытую крупной золотой чешуей спину. Сидеть на ней и девушке было бы неудобно, не говоря о мужчине, но пришлось приспособиться. Том оседлал дракона, а пока тот взлетал, сорвал с себя спущенное покрывало и выбросил его за спину. Тонкое белое полотно медленно опустилось на землю, став прощальным подарком Тома своей родине и тем предателям, что отдали его дракону.

Полет был трудным. Между ног натирало, неудобное платье задиралось, а подол развевало на ветру, и он закрывал Тому глаза. Почти весь путь он сражался со своей одеждой, поэтому не увидел, как оказались на горизонте горы, в которых, по преданиям, и жил дракон. Тот расправил крылья, ловя потоки воздуха, и мягко спланировал на пустынное плато самой высокой горы. Том поднял голову и увидел вход в драконью пещеру - огромный, как четыре проема ворот самой высокой, Южной башни, его города. Дракон снова выпрямил крыло, чтобы седок мог спуститься, а Том, подобрав подол платья, скатился по нему, как по перилам, все равно так было удобно и привычно. Дракон тут же обернулся к нему, и Том испугался, что его сожрут на месте без объяснения причин. Но дракон отвернулся и махнул головой в сторону входа. Том кивнул, показав, что его понял, и вошел туда.  
Пещера была так огромна, словно ее сделали, просто выдолбив гору изнутри. Возможно, что так и было, но долго думать об этом у Тома не вышло. Сразу за ним вошел дракон и подтолкнул замешкавшуюся добычу мордой. По его силам это было легонько, а Том влетел внутрь, запутался в платье и растянулся на пороге. Дракон громко захрюкал, а обернувшись к нему, Том понял, что он смеется.  
\- И что смешного? - сурово осведомился Том у дракона. Тот опешил от такой наглости, наклонил голову, рассматривая его с недоумением и фыркнул, обжигая стоявшего близко Тома струйками пара. - Мог бы и помочь... даме.  
Дракон дернул бровью - тем, что заменяло бровь, конечно, но Тому были привычнее человеческие определения - и вдруг толкнул его снова. Том рухнул на колени, подол платья накрыл его с головой, а сверху снова раздалось задорное хрюканье.  
\- Невежа, - бурчал Том, с трудом поднимаясь. Дракон все еще хрюкал. - Разве так встречают... даму?  
Он тут же одернул себя, не хватало только заиграться и действительно поверить в то, что он девчонка. Но дракон наклонил морду набок, дернул бровью - тем, что заменяло бровь, - и улыбнулся. Выглядело это пугающе: оскаленные в улыбке огромные зубы, прищуренные глаза и легкие струйки дыма из ноздрей. У Тома дрогнули ноги. Дракон же приблизил морду к его лицу, чуть пахнуло паленым, и вдруг облизнулся, едва не задев Тома языком. Тот был длинным и гибким, чуть раздвоенным на конце и очаровательно-розовым, что никак не вязалось с опасным драконьим обликом. Том чуть отступил, а дракон вытянул шею дальше, все еще глядя на него золотыми глазами.  
\- Я пошутил, - быстро сказал Том, все еще отступая от следовавшего за ним дракона. - Чашки чая было бы вполне достаточно.  
Но дракон шел за ним, загоняя в глубь пещеры, Том наступал на подол и это грозило тем, что либо тот оторвется, либо сам Том рухнет под лапы дракона. Но оказалось все еще хуже. Не видя, что у него за спиной, Том отступал вслепую и не увидел, как каменный пол заканчивается, а за ним оказывается неглубокое озерцо. Том оказался в воде, ударился спиной о песчаное дно и тут же вынырнул. Дракон, возвышавшийся над ним, снова захрюкал. Смех его ужасно злил Тома, и он, изловчившись, ухватился за драконью голову и потянул ее вниз, макая в воду.  
\- Ну, что? - осведомился он. - Приятно?  
Вода попала дракону в нос и теперь вытекала оттуда тонкими струйками, испарявшимися на золотой чешуе. Глаза же закипели лавой, и Том не на шутку струхнул, думая, что теперь поздно переживать о переодевании в девушку. Умирать было одинаково страшно и девкой, и парнем. Но дракон, погипнотизировав его еще немного, снова хрюкнул. Определенно, у него было очень глупое чувство юмора.  
Он отошел, и Том, воспользовавшись этим, вылез из озерца, чувствуя, как вымокший подол облепляет все то, чего у приличной девушки - и неприличной - быть не может. Дракон же, увидев это, изумленно выгнул шею к Тому, а голова его оказалась ровно там, где это было страшнее всего.  
\- Эм, - начал было Том, но тут же замолчал, увидев грозный взгляд дракона. "Вот и смерть моя пришла", пронеслось в голове, но даже в такой ситуации он нашел повод порадоваться. "Зато дракону не достанусь".  
Дракон же все рассматривал прилипший к ногам Тома подол и скрытое за ним отличие мужского пола от женского. Делал он это тщательно, наклоняя голову то влево, то вправо, прищуривался - все никак не мог поверить, что жалкие люди смогли его обмануть. Внимание Тому неожиданно польстило, да и убивать его дракон, кажется, не собирался.  
\- Если мы уже все выяснили, можно мне снять платье? Я замерз.  
Дракон посмотрел на него снизу вверх, но отодвинулся, хотя все еще посматривал недовольно - так Тому казалось. Он вздохнул, расстегнул крючки, где надо, расшнуровал корсет и спустил юбку. Стало потеплее. От дракона шел жар, согревавший всю пещеру, и на ноги не капало больше холодной водой. Том уже не стеснялся, раздевался спокойно, не переживая, что дракон продолжал смотреть на него. По-хорошему, платье можно было оставить, чтобы, когда дракон решит его съесть, он этим шелком подавился. Но Том ближе к смерти стал добрым и всепрощающим. Умирать, злясь на мир и тех старых дураков, решивших выдать его за девушку, сил не хватало.  
Том бросил платье на пол, вышагнул из комка мокрой ткани и зябко поежился. Он стоял перед внимательным взглядом дракона, обхватив себя за плечи, и считал мгновения до своей смерти. Дракон же снова приблизился к нему, ткнулся носом в живот, чуть не сбив с ног, и вдруг провел языком Тому по бедрам и паху.  
\- Эй, ты чего? - начал отпихивать его Том. - Ты спятил, что ли?  
Дракон снова отстранился, посмотрел недовольно и зевнул, почти обжигая струйкой пара изо рта. Том сразу присмирел, стоял ровно и старался не падать, потому что прикосновения дракона были сильны и почти сбивали с ног. Тот же снова его лизнул, уже медленнее, щекоча кожу раздвоенным кончиком языка.  
\- Мы так не договаривались! - прикрикнул Том и в этот раз постарался от бесстыдного языка отодвинуться. - Ты что задумал? Или ты слепой? Я же не девушка!  
Дракон, наблюдавший за его истерикой, хрюкнул тихонько, потом еще раз - уже сильнее, а потом разразился смехом. Вернее, тем, что его заменяло. Том упер руки в бока и смотрел на него со злостью и обидой. Что могло насмешить эту глупую ящерицу?  
Дракон же неожиданно толкнул его, сбив с ног, и Том оказался перед ним лежащим, да еще и с раздвинутыми ногами, что было вдвойне обидно. Тут же собравшись, он попытался уползти, но дракон занес над ним когтистую лапу, и желание сопротивляться сразу пропало.  
Но не пропало упрямство, и Том - как был, на коленях - пополз в сторону от дракона. Далеко уползти не получилось. Дракон хмыкнул, чуть подвинулся и снова навис над Томом. Обернувшись, он увидел оскаленную морду и уже попрощался с жизнью, но вместо того, чтобы его проглотить, дракон снова высунул язык и провел им между выставленных кверху ягодиц.  
\- Э-э-эй, ты что-о-ох, - смог воскликнуть Том перед тем, как ему отказали ноги. Язык у дракон был горячим, мокрым и очень гибким, а от того, как он извивался, между ягодиц сразу стало жарко. - Ты уверен, что не перепутал?  
Вместо ответа Том получил тонкую струйку пара прямо по промежности, и дыхание перехватило. Все силы, готовые к спору, мигом выветрились. Дракон встал над ним, почти касаясь горячим чешуйчатым носом поясницы, а языком продолжал вылизывать Тома везде, куда дотягивался. Досталось и бедрам, и ягодицам, пару раз язык прошелся по промежности, щекоча мошонку, а Том все пытался уползти, только ноги уже не слушались. Дракон это увидел и фыркнул, струя пара прошла по спине Тома до лопаток, заставив кожу покрыться мурашками.  
\- Слушай, я придумал, - дрожащим голосом снова вступил Том. - Давай ты меня отпустишь, а я никому не расскажу, как ты принял меня за девчонку?  
Дракон фыркнул, почти обжигая дыханием его поясницу, и стало еще хуже. Спина прогнулась, зад выпятился сильнее, и руки предавали вслед за ногами. Между ягодиц юлил и извивался гибкий язык, согревая и заводя так, как еще никогда не было в жизни Тома. Он, конечно, тоже обжимался после пары-другой пива на сеновале с городскими девчонками - да и кто бы отказал главному красавчику? - но это было совсем другое. Дракон сосредоточился на вылизывании его ягодиц, гладил между ними, задевая кончиком языка морщинки кожи вокруг входа, а Том перестал сопротивляться и думал только о том, чтобы не рухнуть на пол.  
Не удалось. Ноги все-таки отказали, и удар был почти болезненным, если бы дракон ласково и утешающе не лизнул его поясницу. Том обернулся и увидел, как ящерица-извращенец смотрит на него, а потом языком подхватывает под животом, помогая подняться. Пришлось перевернуться на спину и стараться уже не жалеть об этом, потому что дракон начал вылизывать ему пах, проводя по твердеющему члену ложбинкой на кончике языка.  
\- Да чтоб тебя, - взвыл Том, согнул ноги и расставил их шире, а потом и вовсе подхватил их под коленями, поднимая и удерживая на весу. Теперь он оказался под драконьим языком полностью открытым, и оставалось только подчиняться жару, передающемуся от дракона телу Тома. Мягкий язык касался оголившейся головки, а казалось, что он гладит под кожей, настолько ярким и чувственным это было. Оставив Тома окончательно заведенным, дракон начал размеренно вылизывать его от копчика вверх, чуть задерживаясь под мошонкой, а когда Том застонал, он замер, будто по-настоящему прислушиваясь.  
\- Издеваешься, да? - почти проныл Том. - Извращенец!  
Но на драконьей морде не было и намека на издевку, чешуя искрилась красным золотом, словно и самому дракону уже было не до смеха. Он не останавливался, продолжал лизать и щекотать, касался там, где Тома не касалась даже мама в младенчестве, даже он сам, пытаясь найти новые пути удовольствия.  
То, что драконий язык оказался у него в заднице, Тома уже не испугало. Теперь все почему-то казалось необыкновенно правильным и ярким, а гибкая, чуть извивающаяся внутри плоть мешала сдерживаться. Том поднял ноги повыше и развел пошире, не стесняясь ни себя, ни своих желаний, ни дракона, хоть и надеялся краем сознания, что этот позор умрет вместе с ним сразу после оргазма.  
Дракон пробирался языком все глубже, растягивал Тома и чуть заметно фыркал на каждый несдержанный стон, а по мокрой от его слюны коже шло тепло, усиливавшее ощущения. Вдоволь поиграв, дракон стал трахать Тома языком, медленно и размеренно, не забывая кончиком чуть щекотать изнутри. Что это было, Том так и не понял, но тело отказывало, член ныл, а подтянувшиеся яйца тяжелели с каждым мгновением. От толчков языка в его теле становилось невероятно хорошо. Том сжимался вокруг гибкой плоти, крутил задом, стараясь отдаться сильнее и насадиться глубже. Наконец, дракон остановился, напряг язык, сделав его почти твердым, а елозивший на нем Том почувствовал, как живот сводит перед оргазмом. Дракон снова его пощекотал внутри, и, с трудом открыв глаза, Том увидел внимательный взгляд дракона.  
\- Чтоб тебя, - тихо ругнулся он, а дракон завил в нем язык чуть ли не в спираль, и после этого все слова пропали.  
Тома выгнуло до боли в сведенных лопатках, по животу текли капли спермы, а язык дракона все еще оставался внутри, поддразнивая. Только когда Том рухнул на каменный пол, не зная, стонать ему от боли или от самого невыразимого удовольствия, дракон освободил его и отошел. Ни окрикнуть его, ни сделать еще что-то было невозможно, Том едва переводил дыхание, а тело все еще не слушалось. Дракон оглянулся, увидел размякшего на полу Тома, фыркнул снова и вышел из пещеры. Как это понимать, Том не знал.  
Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, пытаясь привести в порядок дыхание, а вместо этого жадно ловил отзвуки оргазма. Звук шагов едва пробился в его сознание, и пришлось открыть глаза. Это был не топот дракона, не мягкая звериная поступь. Над Томом возвышался высокий светловолосый мужчина, насмешливо наблюдавший за его ерзаньем и вздохами.  
\- Ты кто? - удивился Том, а красавчик - сил уже хватило для того, чтобы заметить и это, и налитые мускулы незнакомца - присел с ним рядом на корточки. Тома что-то отвлекало от его рассматривания, а отведя глаза от его лица, он увидел мелкие золотые чешуйки на лодыжках и плечах. Понимание отразилось в его взгляде, а незнакомец рассмеялся - уже настоящим, человеческим смехом. - Вот это да!  
Том протянул руку и потрогал его, чувствуя острые края оставшейся на коже чешуи.  
\- Это настоящее? - вдруг спросил он, а мужчина прищурил глаза цвета золотой лавы и засмеялся громче.  
\- А ты жадный, - заметил он. - Да, настоящее.  
\- Правда, что у драконов есть целые пещеры золота и сокровищ? - продолжил спрашивать все еще не пришедший в разум Том.  
\- Показать? - чуть склонил голову набок тот, кто был драконом, и несколько золотых прядей мягко перетекли ему на плечо.  
\- Да нет, позже, - отмахнулся Том. - А как тебя зовут?  
\- Человеческого имени у меня нет, зови, как хочешь.  
\- Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь.  
Том неловко подтянулся, пытаясь встать, а дракон протянул ему руку и помог подняться.  
\- А где у тебя трупы всех украденных девчонок?  
Дракон остановился и посмотрел на него, как на помешанного.  
\- Трупы? - переспросил он.  
\- Ну, да, трупы, - кивнул Том. - Ты ведь их крал, а потом никто их не видел. И здесь их, кажется, нет. Значит, они мертвы...  
\- Все живы, кому возраст позволяет, - возразил дракон. - Они здесь ни дня не прожили. Я каждой давал золота и отпускал.  
\- А зачем тогда крал? - удивился Том.  
\- Так... Я же дракон, - развел он руками. - Я должен забирать девушек, копить золото и жить веками.  
\- А почему не оставил с собой? - настаивал ужаленный любопытством Том.  
\- Что мне с ними делать?  
\- Ну... То же, что и со мной? - намекнул Том.  
\- Я не самый правильный дракон в мире, - признался он. - Ты уже должен был заметить.  
Том неожиданно для себя покраснел.  
\- А со мной что будет?  
\- Ну, я надеюсь, для начала, на ответную любезность, - снова засмеялся дракон. Том осторожно скосил глаза, рассматривая его обнаженное тело, и испуганно выдохнул. Что в образе дракона, что в образе человека, его похититель внушал опасения своими размерами.  
\- Я как-то не очень готов, - признался Том, все еще рассматривая драконье достоинство.  
\- А я как-то не готов тебя спрашивать, - огорошил дракон. - Я тут две тысячи лет только тем и занимался, что крал и отпускал девчонок, пока твои глупые соплеменники не додумались до того, что мне нужно на самом деле. Так что не рассчитывай на то... на что рассчитываешь.  
\- Тогда у меня будет условие!  
Дракон насмешливо посмотрел на него, но не возразил, и ободренный Том продолжил:  
\- Эм...  
Первый пыл прошел, а что попросить у дракона, Том не знал.  
\- Потом решишь, - отмел его сомнения дракон. - Я, если ты не заметил, еще не закончил.  
\- Я не уверен, что это в меня уберется, - испугался вновь впечатленный Том. Дракон вместо ответа показал ему язык.  
\- А я уверен.  
И возразить Тому было нечего.

Недолго мейстер Джим и городские девчонки страдали по потере Тома, хоть иногда, нет-нет, да и вздохнет кто-то по отданному в жертву парню. Каждый утешал себя тем, что Том уже давно мертв и страдать не может. Дракон больше не прилетал, что делало жизнь городка и его жителей еще лучше.  
И никто из них не знал, что именно Тому обязан город своим освобождением. А то, что свое условие Том потратил на запрет дракону забирать девушек и дальше, знали только они вдвоем, но никто и не думал жаловаться.


End file.
